I Can
by Jeslene
Summary: She left him once more, for his best friend... A Rui Fic... I'm Back!


I Can  
  
A Hana Yori Dango One-shot by Jeslene  
  
Disclaimers: Same old disclaimers through my fics... Here goes: I do not own any of the HYD casts!  
  
Jeslene: Hi ppl! It's been a long while since I wrote a hana yori dango one shot! I'm back from exams and.... I think my results will... Ah hem.... Anywaez did anyone miss me? ^^; This one shot is to mark my come back after about a week and dedicated to all my readers! This fic is written in Rui's POV. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
I lost her.  
  
Again.  
  
To my best friend who she loved with all her heart.  
  
He hurt her heart by walking away and she waited for his return. And then he came back and took the love of my life into his embrace once more, breaking my heart again.  
  
Maybe my love for her would never been seen.  
  
For all Makino Tsukushi sees, was Domyouji Tsukasa.  
  
The sad melody from my violin sang out my sorrow. Wake up, Hanazawa Rui.  
  
You know that she'll never love you as much as she did to Tsukasa.  
  
-=-Flashback-=-  
  
"Rui!"  
  
It's her. The girl who captured my heart and took it with her. I smiled slightly at her arrival, which always managed to warm my heart up. I waited for her to catch up with me as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
She looked up to me and smiled the smile that sent sunshine into my life. She was all I wanted in a girl. She opened the doors that closed themselves to my heart.  
  
She was the second to make me smile again.  
  
The tingling feeling that plays within my chest when she come close to me, the rush of blood to my face whenever she came running towards me.  
  
People said that it's only a sudden spur of emotions.  
  
But I'm sure it's love.  
  
"Rui! Tsukasa's coming back from New York! Kaede gave her blessings to us! Isn't that great?"  
  
My heart fell, crashing into a bottomless pit, like a glass falling onto the floor, broken. I forced a smiled onto my face and looked away from her eyes. I don't want to see her excitement and joy. I don't want her to see my pain and sorrow that I knew was showing clearly in my eyes.  
  
It hurts too much.  
  
"Omedeto, Tsukushi."  
  
"Arigato!" She took a glance of her watch. Her expression was so beautiful, with a smile lingering on her face, her eyes shining with love and tenderness.  
  
But I knew it wasn't for me.  
  
"I've got to get to the airport now, Rui! Tsukasa's waiting for me! Ja mata!"  
  
She turned to walk away. Away from me, away from my love and away from my life. I reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her towards me.  
  
"Rui?"  
  
"Have you ever loved me?"  
  
"Huh?" A look of confusion clouded over her features.  
  
"Have you ever really loved me, without having Tsukasa to invade your mind?"  
  
She took a deep breath as she placed her hand on my face.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
-=-End Of Flashback-=-  
  
A single tear fell from my cheek. Yes, Rui. She's gone. From your love, life and you.  
  
She loved your best friend.  
  
"Sugoi! Your violin playing is so good!"  
  
I stopped my playing and look down to find the owner of the childish voice. The little girl sitting on the wheelchair smiled brightly. I smiled back, inspite of my sadness.  
  
"But, it sounded so sad."  
  
My smiled faded. The song I just played, was the one I played when Shizuka left me to Paris. And now, it's Tsukushi. I tried to shake the thought off my mind.  
  
"You like music?"  
  
The girl smiled ever brighter on my mention of the word as she nodded. "Music's so beautiful! They can express emotions so deeply! I can just imagine the player's expression when they played all kinds of wonderful pieces!"  
  
"Imagine?"  
  
"I'm blind, oniichan!"  
  
"How do you cope with it?" I mentally scolded myself for being so insensitive. Would you ask a girl how she copes with this kind of illness?  
  
"I can imagine your face now, you're frowning!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay!" She bowed down and played with the hem of her skirt. "Even though I'm blind, I knew that the colours still remain in the world. They won't fade away just because I can't see. Mom told me that instead of crying, I should look forward to the day I can see those colours again. And I know it will come!"  
  
I was surprised at how strong her heart was. I looked up into the sky. The clouds are still floating and people are still working. They won't change because Tsukushi left me. The girl experience more pain then I did, and yet she can still stay happy, so why can't I?  
  
I look back down to thank the little girl, but she was gone. I walked over to the nearest person I can find, which was a middle age woman.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a girl?" I gave the woman the descriptions as her eyes widen at my words. She took out a picture and showed it to me. "Was it her you've seen?"  
  
"Yes. Is she your daughter?" The lady smiled sadly at me and nodded. "May I know where to find her? I wanted to thank her for she said to me just now."  
  
The lady smiled again. "I'm sorry, young man. But she's no longer living in this world. She died last year near this park in a car crash."  
  
I took a step back. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. She must had said something that encouraged you, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She had been a considerate girl when she was alive. She used to sense our sadness and will try her best to cheer us up. I'm sure she felt yours too, young man. That's why she tried to cheer you up. Take her words seriously, because she wouldn't want you to be sad anymore." With that, the woman stood up and walked away.  
  
I started to walk away as well, the lady's words lingering in my mind. The sky is starting to darken down.  
  
I realized the truth.  
  
I didn't lose Tsukushi, because she had never been mine. She still my friend. I didn't lose her forever, like the woman who lost her child.  
  
I smiled and looked up at the orange skies.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: It's done! Actually, I think im writing up a crap. Another solid prove that Im goin insane.... Do tell me how is it okay? 


End file.
